The Beauty and the Beast
by Spykee
Summary: Ino and her sisters receive a letter that their father had been caught by a lone wolf that wished for the man's youngest daughter. Can Ino see through his wild nature, dog features and fuzzy nose? who is this wolf actually? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO This is based on the Beauty and the Beast! Rated T for some filthy language
1. Love to Hate or Hate to Love?

**The Beauty and the Beast**

Ino walked down the stairs, greeted by the sight of three of her older sisters, leaning in the armchairs. The fireplace was lit and a nice warmth tickled Ino's skin. As she set foot into the living room she was washed over by the delicious smell of a freshly baked apple pie, as on cue, the fourth of her older sisters came in with a plate in her, in oven gloves hidden, hands. Ino closed her eyes dreamily as she greeted her sisters and sat down on the loveseat with her oldest sister Temari.

"Temari, why in hell would you lit the damn fire place and then start fanning your face as if you're in the bloody Sahara!?" Ino's third sister Tenten yelled.

"Do you have any problems with my ways? You little bitch." Temari let out a victorious laugh as Tenten growled.

"Temari-sama, Tenten-nee, don't fight please…" Hinata said, as she put down the plate and started fidgeting, "daddy will be home soon and I don't think he would…" she never got to finish her sentence, because my second oldest sister, Sakura, interrupted her.

"HINATA-NEE! If you have anything to say just say it goddamn it! Stop tapping your chin as if we are some strangers to you! We're you fucking sisters!" Ino sighed to herself and face-palmed. We've had this argument lots of times, and Ino knew so well how it would end;

Step One: Temari and Tenten break out in an argument  
Step Two: Hinata will try coming between them  
Step Three: Sakura makes a comment about Hinata  
Step Four: Temari shouts bitchy remarks towards Sakura.  
Step Five: Tenten hits Temari and a fight breaks out  
Step Six: Something breaks, someone screams and goes away  
Step Seven: I have my outburst and get mad at them  
Step Eight: I would get them together and apologise

*SNAP!*

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Temari shouted angrily. Yuwp, Step Six has just begun.

"That wasn't me! Tenten Pulled my hair!"

"TENTEN. SAKURA. YOU MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE! I WISH I WERE ONLY CHILD! OR WITH INO AND HINA, I DON'T CARE BUT CAN YOU TWO PLEASE JUST GO AWAY?" Temari threw the two pieces of her broken fan on the floor and ran upstairs, making sure every step of the stairs would regret ever being in the way for her to go to her room.

"Great. You did it again!" Ino pointed her finger at Tenten, and let it slowly wander towards her Pinkette sister next to her. "You've got Tema-nee mad and you've got Hina-nee upset. Is that what you wanted? Well?" Ino looked at her sisters and was pleased to see that they both looked away ashamed. "You guys are a pain in the ass. Are you happy now?" No answer… "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell at us, you know." Tenten scratched the back of her head, still looking away in shame.

"Oh, do I not have to yell at you, Tenten-chan? Do I not have to yell at you every single time you fight, just to make sure you'll ever look each other in the eye again?" Just as Ino expected. She got no reaction from either one of them.

"Now, Sakura, you go to the kitchen and make sure Hinata comes here to sit and talk. Tenten, you go upstairs and talk to Temari. Watch your head while you're on it. I want all four of you to be in the living room in ten minutes, max! I'll clean the mess you made." Both her sisters stood up and split up to follow her instructions. Ino picked up Temari's fan and looked at it in awe. She remembered the thing, father had picked it up when he was on a trip to the Sand Village. Their father travelled a lot, but he made sure always to bring nice stuff, he he's a good man.

Ino thought this while she pushed the love seat up right, which had fallen over when Tenten had made a dive away from Sakura's fury. Ino walked over to the wall where a little photo had fallen down from where it used to hang. On the picture Ino was still about 6 years old, she was hand in hand with Temari on one side, and her mother on the other side. Her mother the most like Ino, but with her pink hair in two buns. Behind Ino on the picture was a large man, their father. He had the brunette and the pinkette in his arms; Tenten and Sakura. All smiling.

Faint footsteps were heared as Sakura walked through the kitchen door, with Hinata in her hand. Not even a minute after, Temari and Tenten came down the stairs. We all sat down and stared at the picture.

Normally I would come with a speech, but this time, I didn't have to. I knew my sisters good enough to know that one look at this picture would say more than what would take me a billion words.


	2. You tell me Not to Fight for You?

It took Ino a minute or 3 to realise that the sounds she heard meant that somebody came home. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She noticed that she was sitting on de couch with Sakura sleeping on her shoulder. Ino couldn't hold back a giggle when she saw Tenten and Temari leaning against each other as if there was never any fight at all. Hinata was curled up on the armchair.

Ino tried not to wake her sisters when she stood up, carefully laying Sakura with her head on the armrest. She tiptoed towards the foyer on her socks and was just on time when the door was opened and in stepped a grey old man with a smile that could be seen by people 3 miles away.

He opened his mouth to scream at his daughter in joy, but Ino signed him to be quiet and hugged him, "welcome back, father", she whispered.

Her father kissed her forehead and followed Ino into the living room. He kissed all of his daughters on their heads.

"don't worry darling, I'll carry them to bed. Go sleep in your room." He said with his trusted voice and gleefully smiling eyes.

Ino kissed his cheek and touched each of her sisters faces, wishing them goodnight.

-=- CHAPTER BREAK -=-

Ino yawned as someone touched her cheek. She sat up in bed and found Hinata next to her. Ino took Hina's hand and looked her sister in the eyes.

"Hina-sama, what's wrong?"

"Oh Chibi-chan, you're awake. It's father…"

"What? What happened to father?" Ino asked. When Hinata didn't reply, Ino also took Hina's other hand and looked her in the eyes, "Hina-chan?"

To Ino's shock, she saw this little glimmer in the corner of Hinata's eye, but Hinata blinked it away quickly and smiled it off in a fake smile.

"Niichan?" Ino tried again.

"We received a letter from father, he… no," she changed her mind, "you should come see yourself."

As if on cue, Temari came in with a letter in her hand and a napkin in her other hand. A tear rolled down her cheek. As soon as Ino's oldest sister saw her, she ran towards her and hugged her tightly, followed suit by Tenten and Sakura, who in turn hugged their younger sister and kissed her head.

No word was spoken as Ino took the letter from Temari's trembling hands.

**Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino**

**My girls, there has occurred a problem that I cannot fix on my own. I ran into a monster.  
I tried my best to flee, but I can't. The wolf wants my youngest daughter to live in its castle with it.  
But Ino, my dear, I would never ask something like that from you.  
The five of you are strong, I know you can save yourself.  
Just keep in mind that, even when I am not around anymore, you need each other. On a certain moment in life you won't be able to put up with the fights, try live with each other.  
Sweeties, I love you to death, never forget that!**

**Your father**

In 5 seconds Ino was upstairs in her room, packing her stuff for the journey she was about to make.

Clothing flew through the room. A picture of her sisters and her on the school ball was put on top carefully. This picture had them all four in ballroom dresses, quite the achievement, since it wasn't easy to get Temari in a dress. However, they were all looking wonderfully and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Temari had a small bottle of Whiskey in her hand and her other arm was draped around Tenten's shoulder casually, she was also laughing out loud on the pic.

Tenten's fingers made bunny ears above Hinata's head. Tenten grinned widely.

Hinata had, completely oblivious to the bunny ears, two piece signs up and a smile that decorated her face along with the slight blush from the warmth that coloured her usually pale cheeks.

Sakura and Ino had their arms wrapped around each other's waists and their cheeks pushed together in a hug. Ino's left cheek (which was visible since she was on the right side) was decorated with a red heart.

Sakura's right cheek had a horizontal stripe, as if she came from the army.

Ino smiled at the photo and put it on top of her clothes in the bag, she zipped it closed and looked up. To find all four of her sisters in the door.


End file.
